spongebob_squarepants_the_roblox_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Squidtopia
Episode Description Squidtopia is an episode from Season 2017 were SpongeBob and Squidward visiting a strange island inhabited by squids alike. Plot Squidward is about to take his morning walk to find SpongeBob right in-front of him. SpongeBob then ask Squidward if he would like to go to Goo Lagoon with him and Squidward was edgy to say no but was forced to go with SpongeBob anyways. The two arrives at Goo Lagoon where SpongeBob asked Squidward what they wanted to do. Squidward encourges a boat ride and right away SpongeBob agreed with the idea making Squidward concern. The two find a canoe out by the ocean where Squidward begins to chicken-out causing SpongeBob to get angry against him. After their small argument, SpongeBob and Squidward proceeds their way on their boat journey. SpongeBob then spots a small island as their next destination where Squidward begins to think its not a good idea. The island happen to be called Squidtopia where SpongeBob and Squidward finds a tribe of colored squid villagers with their king, a giant blue octopus with a giant yellow crown. The king welcomes them to Squidtopia where SpongeBob gags about the king being Squidward's father as he admires Squidward's appearnce. The King and the villagers begans to explain to SpongeBob and Squidward the Squidtopia Moto which is: Once you step foot on Squidtopia, you must stay and become ruler. Squidward explains that he has a house of his own causing the king of Squidtopia to become cross and orders one of his villagers to hold him hostage. A giant cage falls and locks Squidward causing SpongeBob to be shocked with fear. The purple colored Squidtopia villager opens a magic book, and a gust of wind blows SpongeBob off the island as the king laughed with evil pride. SpongeBob emergers from the oceans to proceed his way to save Squidward from Squidtopia and the evil inhabitants. After passing through the sleeping king and his tribe, SpongeBob frees Squidward from the cage which causes an alarm to go off. The king awakens and proceeds to attack SpongeBob and Squidward where Squidward throws a dagger into the kings eyes. The king screams in pain causing him to fly into the air and explodes into a sky blue firework along with the others. Squidward thanks SpongeBob for freeing him and tells him that this was one of the best times he ever had. The ending shows SpongeBob and Squidward returning home safely from Squidtopia, with the king stranded on the island above the oceans of Bikini Bottom admiring it. Characters * SpongeBob SquarePants * Squidward Tentacles * Squidtopian King * Squidtopians Music Crystal Caves: Title Card (Donkey Kong 64) Fluffing a Duck (Kevin McLeod) Beachwalk Boardway (Super Mario 3D Land) Carnival Caribbean (Kid Pix Studio Deluxe) Clenched Teeth (Kevin McLeod) Forsaken Fortress Invasion #1 (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) Crystal Caves Boss (Donkey Kong 64) Boss Clear (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) Clock Tower Day 2 (The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) Quotes "You have six tentacles, idiot" - SpongeBob "GET OVER HERE YOU LITTLE SHRIMPS!"- Squidtopian King "Take this you fiend!"- Squidward